Booth's surprises for Brennan
by Pumpkin Seed
Summary: Sequel to Brennan's surprise for Booth. This time the handsome FBI agent has a few surprises for Doctor Brennan. BB. Final Chapter !
1. Chapter 1

_X **Booth's surprises for Brennan** X_

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Booth, Brennan or the rest of the gang from Bones. I just own the people that you don't know.

**Rating** - M for possible swearing.

**Summary** - Sequel to Brennan's surprise for Booth. This time Booth has a few shocks and surprises for Brennan, will she be pleased?

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Temperance Brennan was going to be a mother, a mother to twins at that and Booth was going to be a father once again. But bad luck had struck her on more than one occasion and she fount herself staying in hospital for almost 2 weeks. Just the thought of it drove her mad but when Booth spoke to her about them all being safe and cared for she had calmed down and realised that she was in a good place and people were just trying to help her and the babies.

Brennan had been out of hospital for almost two days and no one had left her alone, she was receiving phone calls all day and Angela would pop in after work, sometimes even before. Even Booth would call her at least once an hour just to make sure everything was ok and if she needed anything.

No she didn't need anything, yes she was fine. Everyday it was the same thing and it was starting to really annoy her. She didn't need babysitting, all she needed was rest but she didn't get an hours peace.

Brennan let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling, she wanted to be at work with Angela and the rest of her team. Working out how a victim of murder was killed or who the bones belonged to. Instead she had to stay at home for another week and rest, rest, rest.

The phone rang next to her and she just stared at it, she didn't want to speak to anyone so she let the answer machine pick it up. She smiled when she heard Booth's voice.

"Bones…Pick up. I know your there. Bonessssss… pick up, pick up, pick up. Ok don't then, I'll be with you early tonight, I have something very important to show you but it's a surprise. I know you hate surprises but this one you will like…hopefully. Call me when you get this message ok Bones?"

She heard Booth sigh and then hang up, she smiled to herself and decided to have a little nap.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Temperance Brennan slowly opened her eyes and was a little shocked to see Seeley Booth staring at her. He folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Brennan said, still half asleep.

"You didn't call me back, I know you got my message."

She tried not to smile but she couldn't help it, Booth just shook his head and sat on the bed with her.

"I have something to show you but first I want to make us something to eat. You fancy anything specific?"

"Not Chinese." She mumbled.

They smiled at each other and Booth leant down and kissed her passionately. Every time he was with her he felt like the luckiest man alive and that he was walking on air. His heart raced faster at the slightest touch from her and a kiss sent him straight to heaven.

He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and smiled, she had never felt so content in her entire life.

"Lets go make dinner." He whispered.

Booth went to stand up but Brennan grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her, she kissed his lips softly and had a little smirk on her face.

"Lets have dinner later." She said playfully and started to undo Booth's tie. Booth just smiled and kicked off his shoes.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N- Mmm, lucky Temperance eh ladies ? Ha-ha. Anyway, there are surprises to come for Brennan, I just wanted them to be happy and at peace for once! Woo! Please review….review... Review. The next chapter should be along shortly but only if you … REVIEW!

Ha-ha.


	2. Surprise Number One

Temperance Brennan had just finished loading the dishwasher when Booth handed her jacket, she eyed it suspiciously then looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Let's go see your surprise." He said to her, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

Brennan slipped into her coat; she couldn't fasten it because of her growing baby bump.

Booth grabbed the keys and ushered Brennan out of her apartment. She stood by the SUV and was pleased that it wasn't a very cold tonight.

Inside the car was extremely warm and Brennan almost fell asleep, Booth nudged her once or twice to keep her awake.

Twenty minutes later Booth pulled into a cul de sac and Brennan noticed a few of the houses were up for sale.

"What happened?" she asked.

Booth frowned and then he realised what she meant.

"Nothing happened; most of them have just been built."

Brennan looked at him; she still didn't know why they were here.

Booth got out of the car and Brennan watched, she didn't want to get out because she was nice and warm.

He pulled open her door and held out a hand, she looked at it and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you ready for this?" he asked as he helped her out of the car.

Brennan nodded and followed Booth up a drive way, she looked at the house in front of her and it took her breath away.

It was stunningly beautiful with a great lawn and pretty flowers. She guessed the house had at least 4 bedrooms as it was huge.

Booth took her hand in his hand and led her into the back yard, she saw that it had a swimming pool and plenty of room to play in.

She imagined her two beautiful children playing on a set of swings, her lying near the pool while Booth massaged sun cream on her shoulders.

Temperance couldn't help but smile, she hadn't even realised Booth had stopped walking and was staring at her.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." She said, feeling a little silly and blushing.

Booth's smile widened, he had a feeling about what she had thought about it and it made him smile some more. He had thought similar things when he first saw the house. Him and the two kids playing football or wrestling around on the grass, perhaps a little puppy that followed Brennan everywhere.

Booth took Brennan in his arm and hugged her tightly.

"Let me show you more." He whispered into her ear.

"Are we allowed?" she asked.

Booth nodded and dangled a sat of keys in her face, she frowned but said nothing and followed him inside from the back door.

Brennan just managed to stop herself from saying 'wow' as they entered the kitchen, it was possibly bigger than her whole apartment.

"This must be the biggest kitchen I have ever seen." She said to Booth who was thinking exactly the same thing although he had already been inside once before with the estate agent.

"I'll let you look around, just need to do a few things first."

"What am I looking for?" she asked taking out a pair of latex gloves.

Booth stared at her in amazement and then started to laugh.

Temperance stared at him with her hands on her hips and an eye brow raised.

"There's no bodies in here Bones, don't worry. Just do what most women like to do."

"Which is?"

"Poke around, be nosey."

Brennan rolled her eyes and walked away, she hated it when Booth made fun of her.

Booth pulled out some forms when he heard her walk up the stairs, he smiled and searched for the pen he had put in his pocket earlier.

He couldn't wait to see Temperance's face when he gave her the biggest surprise of her life.

Twenty minutes later Brennan came downstairs.

"This place is gigantic, you could fit both of our apartments in here and possibly Angela's."

Booth smiled and put away his gold pen. Brennan saw the paper work on the kitchen counter and then looked at Booth.

"So…what's my surprise?" she asked, even though she hated surprises.

Booth inhaled deeply and took hold of Brennan's hands.

"This is our new home." He said and smiled.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She couldn't decide if she was overjoyed or angry.

"Excuse me?" she said, it was almost a whisper.

"I know it's a little drastic but you can't live in a two bed roomed apartment with two babies."

"A little drastic?" she said angrily.

Booth sighed; he thought she would have been ecstatic at having a new home for herself and their children.

"We don't have to take it; estate agent said she'd give us a few days to decide. We could find somewhere else if you don't like this one."

Brennan was shaking her head slowly, she was only slightly mad with Booth. If he had consulted her first then she wouldn't have minded. But you don't go out and buy a house for you and your partner without telling them.

"Seeley … I love the house. I love you but this house is huge, we can't afford something this big."

Booth grinned.

"Yes we can." He told her. "I've been saving some cash for a rainy day."

Brennan smiled and pulled Booth close to her.

"I can't believe you bought us a house." She said.

"Yea, I made sure it was close to the FBI headquarters, the Jeffersonian and the hospital. In fact I believe it's about 20 minutes from each."

Brennan laughed and kisses Booth passionately.

_He bought us a house._

She couldn't believe it, they were starting to become a proper family and it made her so happy.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**A/N**- Everyone say 'Awwwwwwww'.

Bless him. But don't get all sad and happy yet cos I have plenty more surprises, good and bad perhaps. I haven't quite decided. Mwahahaha.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews but keep them coming. The more reviews the nicer the surprises will be, ha-ha! (Maybe!) LOL.


	3. Headless

The next morning Temperance was on the phone to Angela telling her all about her new, big house. Angela tried to act surprised and excited but she wasn't fooling her best friend.

"Ok, what's going on?" Brennan asked suspiciously.

Angela tried to act innocent but it wasn't working, Brennan knew when something was quite right.

"You already know don't you?"

The line went silent and Brennan sat up, frowning.

"Yes." Angela finally replied. "I went with Booth when he was house hunting, he didn't want to go alone and he couldn't ask you 'cos he wanted it to be a surprise."

Brennan raised her eyebrows; she was shocked that Booth had asked Angela to go and that they had actually managed to keep it a secret.

"You should have seen some of the houses that were up for sale, half of them should have been demolished." She continued while Brennan listened. "Or at least fumigated, some of the places were utterly disgusting."

"The house he … you have both chosen is amazing. It's more like a mansion."

"Well we knew you would need lots of room, what with two babies on the way."

Brennan nodded; she still wasn't too sure on the whole idea of moving in with Booth yet.

"I'm coming down to the lab just for a few hours. There are some files I need to pick up. I will talk to you soon."

"Ok sweetie, bye."

Brennan glanced at her watch and decided to call Booth from her office when she got the lab.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Doctor Temperance Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian thirty seven minutes after her phone call with Angela who had food and drink ready for the ever growing Brennan.

"Are they chocolate doughnuts?" Brennan asked as she eyed the bag on her desk.

Angela nodded and smiled, she knew how to make Brennan happy. She watched as Brennan reached into the paper bag and pulled out the delicious food that would make her happy for about … five minutes.

"So what files have you come to pick up?"

Temperance stared at Angela and then shrugged, she hadn't really come to pick up files; she just needed an excuse to leave her apartment and get some fresh air.

"I haven't, but don't tell Booth."

Angela shook her head and then smiled.

"Well, why you're here I think there is something that might interest you."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, finished her doughnut and followed Angela.

She saw Hodgins and Zach leaning over something but she couldn't see what as they were blocking her view.

"Why don't you let a real expert have a look?" Angela said.

Hodgins and Zach turned to reply until they caught sight of Dr Brennan, Zach straightened up and Hodgins smiled.

"Doctor Brennan." Zach said politely and finally smiled.

Hodgins stepped forward and gave Brennan a quick hug; she looked at him and then smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Hodgins shrugged.

"I guess I've just missed you"

Temperance glanced at Angela who just raised her eyebrows and then shrugged.

"So … what's so interesting?"

Zack and Hodgins parted from the steel gurney and Brennan raised her eyebrows, her eyes travelled from the skeletons feet all the way up to its neck.

"Where's the skull?" she asked.

"That's the interesting part." Angela replied. "There isn't one."

Brennan glanced at the skeleton one last time and then smiled at her friends, she knew Booth would be mad if he knew she was taking on a case but she couldn't let this one go now that she was involved.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**A/N – **I apologise for the extreme delay for this chapter but life is just so hectic at the moment. I've started this chapter a hundred times and it never really worked for me so it's been edited loads of times too.

But it's finally here and like I said I am sorry for the delay. Please review, even if it's to tell me off (nicely)! Thanks. Xx.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth was pacing in Doctor Brennan's office, he had forgotten his swipe card and Hodgins wouldnt let him in while they had been examining to body. He noticed Brennan had stayed out of sight but he caught that little smile on her face as he turned to go to her office. She knew he was mad at her for getting involved in the case, especially as she was heavily pregnant with his twins.

When she finally arrived, 40 minutes later he was sat on the sofa staring up at the ceiling.

She folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to speak, 5 minutes past before he finally did.

" Why did you have to get involved?" he asked.

Temperance frowned.

"We have a female skeleton with no head, i didnt intend to get involved. I just came to pick up some files and i ... i couldnt resist. Booth, this girl was _murdered"_

"I know." was all Booth could reply.

Brennan's ars dropped to her side and her frown got deeper.

"Excuse me?"

Booth leant back and looked at her.

"We already have 2 others, the same but i sent them to a different anthropologist because i knew you're squints would get suspicious and then get you involved. All i want for you right now Tempe is for you to be safe. Do what the doctors said and dont work until the babies are born. You have to rest."

"He's right sweetie." Angela said from the door, she was leaning against the door frame.

"So we have a serial killer loose and you dont want me to help you because im pregnant... Booth this guy could of been caught already if you had called me in to help."

" I promised myself to keep you safe Bones and thats a promise i will not break!"

Angela raised her eyebrows and walked off, she didnt want to get involved in one of there arguments.

"How is me examining bones from inside a lab going to get me hurt Booth?"

Booth stood up and shoved his hands into his pants pocket.

"I need you Temperance. I dont want you getting involved on this case. Let Zach and the other guys help ... please?"

Brenna let out a heavy sigh and nodded, if thats what Booth really wanted then she wouldnt get involved.

"I want us to concentrate on moving into our new house and being a proper family."

He reached out and took her hands in his, she moved closer to him and gave him a hug, he kissed her forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N - This is just a quick chapter so you dont all think that I have forgotten about this story, i'm just still really busy at the moment with work!

But its my bday on October 11th, im gonna be 20! So be nice about the short chapter lol. Please?

Dont forget to review xx


	5. Untitled

Brennan looked at Booth as he started to pack the rest of their stuff into the cardboard boxes, it had been over week since the incident in the lab but all had been forgotten, except the murder of the young girl. Booth was still cross referencing the details to both cases and making sure they really did have a serial killer and not just a copy cat.

It wasnt looking too good, Booth couldnt deal with another serial killer on the loose. He had enough to worry about what with Brennan gettin bigger each day and experience pains in the middle of the night. The most shocking news of the case so far that the serial killer was not only killing young girls/women but all of the victims had been pregnant.

Booth wasnt sure if the killer knew this but it was too much of a coincidence to go ignored.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Brennan asked. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Nothing important really."

Brennan raised her eyebrows and went to grab the box that Booth had now finished packing.

"I dont think so!" Booth said and stopped her before she could even pick the box up.

"Booth... I havent done anything, i feel useless."

"You are not useless, far from it." He kissed her check and carted the box off into his SUV.

"Thats everything." he told her.

Brennan glanced around her now empty apartment, she felt sad to be leaving but knew her new life with Booth would be starting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_He stood in the shadows watching, not watching anyone inparticular but waiting... waiting for his next victim._

_He had a few mind but he had to pick carefully, he wanted the choice to be perfect and special. He wanted to stop with the killing, he had managed it before but the urge was too overwhelming and he started again. _

_He caught sight of a young woman, she looked about 20 with flaming locks of red hair and green eyes. She wore a green jumper and some jeans. Her baby bump very visable through the items of clothing._

_He watched her for longer, sat in the park and reading a book on baby names. No idea she was being watched, well more like hunted. _

_They were always oblivious._

_He waited for longer hiden in the shadows and not seen by anyone until the young girl decided to call it a day and head for him. He knew tonight would be too soon to attack so he would wait a little longer, he had never killed a woman who was this heavily pregnant. She looked about 7/8 months and he had a plan for them both._

_A muderous one._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_


	6. A walk in the park

A few days later Dr Brennan was back at the lab picking up more work, she liked to keep herself busy and this was the best way, well she thought so anyway.

It was late at night and Booth was out working, there had been another murder and Booth wouldn't sleep properly until the bastard was caught and locked away on death row.

Temperance was in her office gathering files and clearing stuff off her computer that she didn't need anymore. She had read the police report about the latest victim and had let Zach handle the rest; Booth was very persistent that she didn't get involved.

Brennan put the files into her folder and locked up her office, she didn't want to stay too late and it was almost 10pm.

She walked to her car and opened the boot, moving things around to make space for her files. She didn't realise how much rubbish was actually in there.

Spare tire, first aid kit, blankets, a pair of boots and a rain coat.

Probably some other stuff too but she wasn't in the mood to look around.

She got in the car and let out a sigh, just lately everything seemed like such hard work.

She put the keys in the engine but nothing happened when she turned them. She tried a few more times then hit the steering wheel with her fists.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She sat there for a few more moments and thought about who she could call for a ride back.

Angela was out on a date, Booth was busy at work, and Zach didn't drive and Hodgins…. Was well Hodgins.

Brennan grabbed her coat for off the passenger seat and decided to walk home, it wasn't too far and she would be back before at least quarter to 11.

She decided to leave the files in the boot for now and collect them tomorrow. They were too heavy to carry all the way back to her new house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth got home from work just after 10.20 and shouted up to Brennan as he thought she would be in bed. When he got no reply the third time he figured she was asleep and decided to make something to eat and fix himself a drink.

He got some of yesterday's lasagne out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for a few minutes while he made himself a glass of fresh orange and a drop or two of vodka.

The microwave beeped a few minutes later and he sat in the kitchen eating his dinner. He listened out for Brennan in case she woke up. At 10.45 he went upstairs and noticed the bed was empty, hadn't even been slept in. His heart did summersaults and his dinner almost came back up.

All this time he was sat downstairs and she wasn't even home.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialled her cell number; he heard it ringing and frowned when he heard a ringing in the bathroom too.

She had left the phone on the sink.

Booth kicked the side of the bath and ran downstairs; he knew the one place where she was likely to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan walked through the dark streets with her arms folded across her chest and the moon lighting some parts of her walk.

It would have been a nice walk if hadn't been so damn cold or the man behind her went a different way.

She was getting paranoid and kept seeing the dead pregnant girls in her head every time she closed her eyes.

She had forgotten her cell in the rush to get to the lab before Booth got home and realised she had been to work yet again. She just hoped he hadn't got home yet because she knew she would be in trouble if he was.

Temperance decided to take the short cut through the park as walking the long way would add an extra half an hour onto her journey. If she cut through the park she could be home in fifteen minutes.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was ten thirty.

She looked over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the man had disappeared. When she turned around to continue walking she gasped and her voice got stuck in her throat, he was stood right in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booths tired squealed to a stop as he hit the brakes and jumped out of the car. The Jeffersonian building looked kinda scary late at night.

He went through the doors and looked around; he couldn't see anybody he knew. He went straight to Brennan's office and saw the lights off. He tried to door but it was locked.

He backed through the building and caught sight of someone he thought looked familiar, he jogged over to them and asked if they had seen Brennan lately.

The young girl thought for a few seconds then nodded.

"I saw her leave not long ago. It was about five past 10, I remember 'coz she was carrying files and I was going to help her but she looked in a rush and I was working on a body."

Booth nodded, thanked her and left the building. He looked around the car park and saw her car.

He went over to it and frowned.

He had a spare set of her keys in his SUV somewhere. He got the keys and unlocked her car; he didn't see any files or her coat. He put the keys in the engine but nothing happened.

Booth let out a sigh of relief; at least he knew she hadn't been taken before she could make it to the car. He sat and wondered which direction she would have walked home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan took a step back and looked around; she couldn't scream or shout as there was no one around so no one would hear her.

She looked the guy right in the eyes and he stared back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

Her heart was racing and she couldn't exactly put up a fight and put her babies' lives in danger too.

She could only run away.

She had no idea if this man was a killer or even what he wanted. He stepped towards her and she almost screamed in fear.

"Money!" he said harshly.

Brennan frowned, she didn't have any money.

"I…I don't have any on me."

He lunged forward and grabbed the collar of her coat and pulled her closer to him. She smelt alcohol on his breath.

"Please … I don't have any."

He put the knife to her neck and leant in closer to her.

The stench of the alcohol and the fact that he probably hadn't had a bath in 10 years almost made her vomit.

"Phone?"

She shook her head. All she had on her was her keys to the house, her lab and the car.

The man was starting to get angry and didn't believe she had no money on her.

"I want some money."

"I honestly don't have any on me."

He stuck a hand into her coat pocket and pulled out the keys, he discarded them on the grass and pulled out a stick of gum, he decided to keep that and she was glad.

He went to her next pocket and found that it was empty.

"Take off your coat" he said.

Brennan frowned; she wasn't taking off her coat. She was already freezing with it on.

"I don't think so." She said.

Brennan's head turned as she heard twigs snap from behind her. She wasn't alone with this guy anymore, two of his friends had joined them and they looked worse than the first guy did.

One guy was at least over 6ft tall, black with mean looking eyes.

"Maybe you should listen up now lady, take off your coat and give us some money."

Brennan now had no choice, she feared for her life even more and all she wanted to do was protect her unborn children.

She started to unbutton her coat and then decided against it. She knew if she ran fast enough she could make it across the park and into a well lit area where she could scream and someone would come and save her.

She looked behind her at the 2 men and then at the man in front of her, she just hoped she could out run them because she knew if she couldn't, they wouldn't hesitate to stab her right here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Hello!! I am alive. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have a mind like a sieve and completely forget about everything! Lol.

Hope you all had a good Xmas.

I hope this chapter keeps you entertained for a little while, I will be updating again as soon as I can! Don't forget to R&R, if you hadn't it probably wouldn't have been updated for another year, lol.

I am really sorry…


	7. Dangerous Liasions

Brennan ran but tears where starting to fill her eyes and her vision was getting blurred. She didn't want to die like this; she didn't want her unborn children to die at all.

It wasn't her fault she didn't have any money on her. Booth told her to rarely carry cash and if she did make it as little as possible. And now her life was in danger because of it.

She didn't blame Booth but she sure was damn angry at him right now.

As she ran she could hear the footfalls of the other 3 guys giving her chase, they were fast but hadn't yet caught up with her, she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them did.

She felt a harsh tug on her sleeve and she screamed; she couldn't stop herself.

She felt her body being pulled around and the sound of a gun coming off of safety lock. Her heart leaped and she was sure this was the moment when she was going to die.

When she looked up tears stained her cheeks but all she saw was the back of someone's head.

The footsteps behind her had stopped and silence fell upon them.

"I guess if you three move one inch further I'm gonna have to pull this trigger and blow out your brains."

Brennan sighed with relief and almost broke down in tears when she heard the sound of Booth's voice.

"Now you all move back 5 steps before my finger accidentally slips on the trigger."

All 3 of the guys stepped back, more than 5 steps but Booth wasn't concerned with that. He was more concerned that his pregnant girlfriend had been walking home alone at night and was almost attacked by 3 of the ugliest guys he had even seen.

"They wanted money." Brennan said quietly and from the safety of behind Booth's body. "I didn't have any"

She was almost crying and this made Booth extremely mad.

He lunged forward and grabbed the first guy his hand came to. It was the guy with the knife, who had now stuck it up his sleeve and wasn't afraid to use it, whether this jerk had a gun or not.

He put the guy on the guys' forehead and was almost snarling.

"I'm gonna make you all pay for what you have just done."

He stepped back and the guy with the knife smirked, Booth narrowed his eyes. He was in no mood to be pissed around with.

The guy with the knife pulled out the knife so fast Booth hardly even saw it, if it hadn't been for the moon shining on them he probably would have been injured a lot worse.

The blade struck his arm as he went to protect himself and cut through his suit jacket and shirt sleeve, he had been in such a rush to find Brennan he hadn't bothered to put on a coat.

In the near distance they all heard police sirens; Booth had called them from his cell in the SUV when he had seen Brennan in trouble.

The 3 guys glanced at each other and ran off in different directions. Obviously some sort of attack had been preordained.

Brennan came to Booths aid and saw that his arm was cut and bleeding at an alarming rate.

"It's just a scratch." He said and pulled his arm away.

"Seeley … Its more than that. Look at it!"

Brennan knew her voice her voice was a bit too high pitched but she was still shaken and the sight off Booth's wound didn't help her to calm down.

"I'm gonna put out an APB on those 3 and before you can say… flesh wound they going to be in jail." Booth told her. "Now we need to talk. But not here and not now."

Brennan nodded. She knew Booth was being serious, she wasn't in trouble but he worried so much about her and this wasn't going to help with that.

A/N- Wooo an update!! Quicker than normal to so double wooo. Some reviews would be nice though, I like to know if you're liking the chapters and what not. Thanks!!


	8. Quick Chapter

**A/N –** I am really sorry that it's taken so long to update, my computer hasn't been working and then the internet didn't either. Hopefully now everything is ok and I can get back on track, thanks for your all patience though!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, Seeley Booth was leaning over the sink and staring out into the darkness. He had had his hand bandaged by Brennan when they had arrived home half an hour ago.

They hadn't spoken since Booth had said they needed to speak.

"Tempe … I'm really disappointed in you."

Brennan looked up with her mouth slightly open and a sad look in her eyes. She didn't like it when Booth was angry with her, let alone disappointed in her.

"I mean, you could have got a cab home."

"I didn't have any money on me Booth."

"I'm sure someone would have given you a ride home."

Silence fell upon them and Brennan let out a sigh.

"Anything could have happened to you tonight, did you even think about our unborn children?"

Brennan heard the anger in his voice and this made her angry too.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact." She snapped back.

Booth let out a sound of disbelief and Brennan stood up angrily.

"I didn't ask you to come riding in on your white horse did I? Yea I made a mistake; it hasn't been my first and probably won't be the last."

"Anything could have happened to you tonight and I would have had to live with the guilt of wondering if it was my fault or if there was anything I could have done to help you, but this was your own fault Brennan, not mine!"

Brennan was now furious and so was Booth.

"If I wasn't 7 months pregnant I wouldn't have ran, I would have stayed there and kicked some ass, is that what you're afraid of?"

"What?" he asked angrily.

"You afraid 'coz I'm capable of looking after myself? You don't have anyone to protect and pretend you're a big macho man to."

"Brennan, you could have been killed tonight. That guy had a knife!"

Brennan's eyebrows narrowed and whatever she was about to say got stuck in her throat, she gasped and let out a little whimper.

Booth frowned and stepped forward, he had no idea what was going on.

She grabbed for the side of the table but felt it slipped out of her hand as she slowly fell backwards, all the light in the room was starting to fade and the last thing she saw was the frightened look on Booth's face as he caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a quick chapter really to see if anyone is still interested, Its been a long time since I updated, let me know if you want more please!


	9. Hospital

Booth slowly got to his feet as the female doctor approached them, he couldn't read the expression on her face so he didn't know if Temperance was ok or not. She got closer and gave them a little smile, Booth felt Angela's hand gripping his forearm, she was just as nervous as him.

"Miss Brennan is comfortable at the moment; we have given her a private room just so she is more comfortable and has privacy. Please, only one person in there at a time, she really needs to rest."

"So…what's wrong with her?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, like I said. She just needs rest. Miss Brennan has been working too hard; being pregnant is a lot of work, being pregnant with 2 babies is a lot more stressful on her and her body."

Booths body relaxed and Angela's grip loosened on his arm, he watched as Jack and her hugged at the news that Brennan was fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance was fast asleep when Booth went in to see her; he wasn't going to wake her either. This was probably the best night sleep she had had in weeks.

He studied her face and the way her eyes fluttered slightly as she slept, she looked so relaxed and comfortable he wondered if she was drugged.

Booth put his hand on hers and started to draw little circles on the back of her hand and her arm, she always liked that when they lay in bed together as it usually made her sleepy.

Booth sat in the chair and didn't leave her bedside all night, he felt guilty for shouting at her but he had only stressed because he loved her so much.

He knew he was basically nothing without her, and he knew now he wouldn't survive very long if she ever left his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan awoke the next morning to find herself in a hospital bed and Booth's head resting on her hand, she smiled at seeing him there and knew he wouldn't be too angry with her now.

She ran a hand through his hair and he woke up, looking slightly dazed at first then and then he remembered where he was.

"Everything ok?" he asked, slightly panicked.

Brennan smiled and nodded slowly.

Booth couldn't help but smile back; he kissed her hand softly then stood and kissed her lips softly.

"No time for that." Angela said as she entered the room with a little smirk on her face. "Good job I arrived when I did."

"You always have had good timing" Booth said sarcastically.

Angela kissed Brennan on the cheek and hugged her.

"You feeling ok sweetie, thought I'd sneak off work and come and see you. Besides, we need Booth and he's too busy so I've come to drag him away."

Booth frowned and looked Temperance who shrugged.

"What do you need me for?"

Angela looked at him, then Brennan and then back at Booth. She really didn't want to say with Brennan being in the same room as them.

"You might as well tell us both, Booth will no doubt tell me later anyway."

Angela looked at Booth who nodded.

"I really don't wanna with you being in the room sweetie but guess you've heard and seen worse."

Brennan nodded and sat up a little bit, this sounded interesting.

"Another… pregnant woman was murdered last night. The baby… is missing."

"Missing?" Booth asked, slightly confused.

"She was about 6 months, but the baby… was taken out, while she was still alive."

Brennan's eyebrows where raised and she saw the look on Booth's face but she couldn't quite place it.

"So, you're telling me that someone grabbed a woman, cut her open, took out her baby and then murdered her?"

Angela nodded slowly then looked at Brennan.

"Sorry sweetie." She said softly, she hated telling Booth all the gory detail let alone Temperance.

"No worries."

"Where was her body found?"

"I have all the details back at the lab, including glossy detailed photos."

Brennan smiled; she knew Angela hated this part of the job. She was an artist, wasn't at all interested in all the gory details and pictures she saw almost everyday.

Booth let out a sigh and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, wait for me." Brennan said as she climbed out of bed.

"I don't think so!" Booth said angrily.

Angela stepped back out of shock and Brennan tried not to laugh at the sudden change of expression.

"Booth, I'm fine. Go ask the doctor, she'll say the same. And I'll rest all day… in my office while you're working." She said with a big smile.

"Means you can keep an eye on her too." Angela said.

Booth looked at them both with his hands on his hips; he knew how sly they both could be.

"Fine." He said, feeling defeated. "But you are NOT getting involved in this case or doing any work involving it. Got it?"

Brennan nodded and Angela winked at her when Booth turned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. No Place Like Home

_**A/N**_**- **My god! I'm sorry ive left it soooo long, been like forever! Gets on her knees and grovels for forgiveness But…..IM BACK! With a new chapter or 2! Tries to think of something dire to happen that will make people forgive her

Anyway, are you ready? Here goes…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brennan sat at her desk sipping on some herbal tea that Angela had made, she had gone off coffee recently and she put it down to her being pregnant. She could see through the glass that Zach was working hard on the body of the woman who hadn't yet been identified. Booth was talking with Jack and Angela, away from the dead body she noticed.

Booth had left the crime folder over by the couch and she was extremely tempted to go and read it. Even if it did contain blood and gore, this was what she lived for after all.

She stood up just as Booth came marching in.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Going to the bathroom." She lied.

Booth raised his eyebrows and Brennan laughed, she walked off leaving him standing there with a bemused look on his face.

Angela grabbed her arm in the corridor and led her into her office.

"Now, I know you shouldn't be here but I'm on your side and all for Booth protecting you. Just promise me, you won't get into any trouble?"

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, with twins, what trouble could I possibly get into when I feel like I'm going to burst open any second?"

"You look for trouble Tempe I swear you do."

Brennan just smiled.

"How's Zach getting on?"

"I have no idea. I just leave him to do whatever he does that works."

Brennan studied Angela's face and knew there was something bothering her.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

Angela looked confused at first and then sighed.

"That poor woman and the baby. I doubt it's still alive, surely it would need medical attention being 3 months early."

She shook her head and wiped at her eye.

"Ange…Booth is going to find the person responsible. And make him…or her pay."

"Not before it's too late though. We have nothing Brennan, absolutely nothing."

Tempe didn't know what else she could say to comfort her friend, Angela grieved for almost anyone that came across there path.

"I want to know why some sick bastard would do that" She said angrily.

"Me too" Jack said, he had been stood in the doorway listening, not wanting to interrupt his wife during her rant.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Brennan excused herself and went back to her office, Booth had vanished and so had the manila folder with the crime scene evidence in it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Temperance had decided to drive herself home; she wasn't feeling too good and all the sitting around doing nothing made her feel depressed.

She had told Angela, Jack and Zach to let Booth know where she was and not to panic. And to get Booth to drop Jack off at theirs to pick up his car as Brennan had took it.

Jack had offered to drive her home himself but Brennan refused and said she needed to be alone.

She got out the car, which took a little while as her bump was getting bigger and bigger almost everyday and slammed the car door shut. She thought getting out of Booth's SUV was hard enough. Let alone Jack's mini.

She took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, kicking off her shoes in the process.

She froze and a deep frown appeared on her face.

This wasn't how her house had looked a few days ago.

There was furniture turned over, letters scattered everywhere, pictures broken, the telephone smashed to pieces.

Brennan was in shock but she walked towards the kitchen.

Cutlery had been thrown across the floor, plates and dishes smashed, cups thrown against walls.

"My God" was all she could manage to say.

She heard a creaking above her head, thinking of the layout of her new home she knew it was from the nursery which had yet to be finished.

She grabbed a carving knife from off the table and walked quietly towards the stairs, she wasn't scared because she wasn't thinking straight. Any normal person who was pregnant probably would have ran and called the police. But not Brennan.

She eased up the stairs quietly and across the landing, the door to the nursery was open ajar, she couldn't see any movement.

She heard a car pull up somewhere outside and a car door slam.

She pushed open the door and walked in, the knife ready at her side to stab anyone who lunged for her.

This room was almost a mess, which made her angry because Booth had been working so hard to get it just right for his children. She looked towards the window and saw someone looking back at her.

A man.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily.

He panicked and jumped.

He hadn't expected anyone home until later and now here he was being caught by the person he wanted to catch.

Brennan watched in shock as he leapt and she ran towards the window just in time to see him get up and run off.

"What are you doing?"

Brennan spun around and looked at Booth, her mouth open ready to explain.

Booth saw the knife and shook his head.

"Are you out of your mind?" He stepped forward. "Are you stupid?"

"No-"she began but Booth cut her off.

"I come home and find you chasing burglars out of the house with a 6inch carving knife! You're insane. Completely insane."

He was shaking his head and then let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry"

Booth didn't know what to say; he loved her too much to stay angry at her but knew one day she was going to get herself seriously hurt, or worse.

"You will be" he said with a little smirk. "You're a complete freak though; I wouldn't even chase people out of the house without a gun."

He laughed and Brennan smiled.

"Not like we have much to steal though, and I don't think he took anything."

"You get a good look at him?" Booth asked.

"Not really, but he looked about 40. And was wearing a suit. Maybe he got lost and thought this was his house."

They both laughed and Booth went over to her and hugged her.

"Don't care if anything was stolen, long as your ok that's all that matters to me"

"Ouch!" Brennan said as Booth put his arms around her.

He stepped back quickly and saw the pain on her face.

"What?"

Brennan shook her head and took in a few deep breaths.

"That kid can kick"

She finally said and Booth smiled. He thought she was going into labor at first.

"Maybe you should lie down for a few hours; I can clean up here and everywhere else"

"I can help"

"Temperance…"

She knew by his tone he meant it, so she walked into there room which hadn't been touched. Least Booth had one less room to clean up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N- Ooh… who's busy ransacking there new house??

Bet you'd like to know eh? R&R and the next chapter will be up shortly promises less than a week!!


	11. Worries

Angela Montenegro sat quietly in her office, the photograph on the victim in her hands, a young beautiful woman who basically had her whole life before her but was now dead. Her body violated and her child stolen from her womb. Angela wasn't looking at the picture; she had a frown across her forehead and was deep in thought. She couldn't believe no one had come to the same conclusion as her.

Brennan was next.

Angela had gone over every inch of the case, reading some twice. Whoever this person was, they where qualified, knew what they where doing. A doctor obviously, but why would a doctor want to kill a woman and steal her baby? Surely it would have been easier for them to go to the maternity ward and just steal one that way. Unless, they no longer practiced or had been fired, Angela was choosing the last option.

She sat up and put the picture on the coffee table next to her cup of very cold coffee and un-eaten lunch. If she didn't have enough evidence no one was going to believe her, especially not Brennan.

Brennan is pregnant, that's good evidence. She told herself.

She is having twins, why try and get one when you can get 2 instead.

The thoughts swirled in Angela's head. It didn't matter if she didn't have evidence, she needed to tell Booth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth looked into Angela's eyes, the worry was etched on her face and the concern was evident in her eyes. He had his hands on his hips and was gnawing on his lower lip. He had left Brennan sleeping not 30 minutes ago and now here he was being told that she could possibly be next, not that he hadn't thought it himself already but Brennan was too strong minded and strong willed. She did what she want, when she wanted.

"Why would a doctor need a baby?" Booth asked.

"Perhaps she can't have her own. Maybe it's a guy and his wife is so depressed because she can't have one. It doesn't matter really. What matters is someone was evidently in your house, and didn't steal anything."

"Burglars usually steal things." Zach said.

Booth shot him a look and Zach went back to doing whatever he had been doing.

"Brennan did say he looked well dressed, not like the usual bums that would break into someone's house."

Angela nodded, she want Booth to drive over there right this second. Not be stood talking to her about it.

"I'll call her instead. I don't want her panicking and getting restless."

Angela rolled her eyes.

Booth came back a few seconds later; she's not answering her cell or the landline. I'm going over, you coming?"

Angela smiled and jogged after Booth, it was about time she was in on some action.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth unlocked the door, his gun drawn and Angela safely out of harms way. When he knew the place was clear he gestured to Angela that it was safe to come in.

"Wow, you didn't do much cleaning up did you?"

Booth shook his head and went to the kitchen first; he then remembered why she hadn't answered her phone.

"This was pointless." He told Angela.

"What?"

"She won't answer the phone because it's probably turned off; she has a scan today at the clinic, the last one before the babies get here."

Angela raised her eyebrows.

"So…why aren't you with her?"

Booth opened his mouth to reply but then let out a sigh instead.

"I completely forget. I guess she has done too though because she always reminds me about 6 times in a day usually about a week before"

She smiled; she knew Brennan was excited and scared at the same time about having babies. She was worried she wasn't going to be a good mother, that her job might make her kids get bullied at school or something else that was silly but only Brennan could think of.

Angela shook her head; Booth was looking at her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Why do women do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Zone out and then have little smiles on their faces when they join the real world. What do you women think about?"

"Stuff men wouldn't understand."

They both smiled and Angela's cell phone rang in her jacket pocket.

"Oh crap, it's Cam."

She pressed the ignore button and turned her phone off.

"Ok, you can make the excuse as to why I'm not in work. Think about it in the car on the way back."

"Just say Brennan was in trouble" Booth told her.

"That's an excuse, that's an everyday scenario when Brennan is around"

They both laughed and Booth locked up the house.

Little did they know, Brennan wasn't at the clinic. She hadn't made her appointment earlier that afternoon, she hadn't done anything but sleep.

And when she woke up, she hadn't been in her own bed or her own house. Instead she had been drugged, tied up and put in the boot of someone's car. Which is where she was still was when Angela and Booth left. Literally just across the street where her kidnapper was parked and was watching them, making sure they didn't suspect anything.

And they didn't. Not until later that evening.

To Be Continued…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N – Ok it's a little delayed. Wasn't quite a week but almost! BUT…its here and you've read it so please R&R.

It could save Brennan if you do… lol


	12. Dr Crazy

Brennan was lying in a double bed, she was still asleep and dreaming away. But the doctor knew she would be awake shortly, she was already getting restless.

Brennan felt so comfortable, she was wrapped in the duvet and dreaming, not a care in the world. She let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. The room was pitch black. She reached for the lamp that was at the side of her bed but it wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, her hand was cuffed to the metal bed frame.

That's when she knew something was very wrong. They didn't have a bed with a metal frame and there bedroom was never this dark. Not even in the winter.

"Hello?" she said softly.

But she got no reply. Even though the doctor was in the room, he just enjoyed playing games with people.

Brennan started to panic; she knew what was going to happen to her and her unborn children if she couldn't escape.

"Oh God" she mumbled, she tried to pull her hand out of the cuff but it wouldn't work, they where on too tight and hurting her.

"Don't struggle Miss Brennan."

She gasped at the sound of the man's voice and looked around, even though she knew it was pointless as she couldn't see. She tried to pinpoint where his voice had come from.

"Let me go" she said into the darkness.

He chuckled and stepped closer.

"When I'm finished I will let you go, but not a moment before."

"You're sick, you need help!" she had tears falling from her cheeks; she couldn't let someone hurt her children.

"Perhaps I do."

The silence consumed the room again and Brennan listened but heard nothing, he wasn't moving and she couldn't hear him breathing.

All of a sudden the room lit up in a bright burst of white light and she was blinded for a few seconds while her eyes adjusted.

She looked around the room in disgust; it was full of pictures of the victims, before and after. And there babies. It made her want to vomit.

"Hopefully, you will be the successful one Dr Brennan; your children are about ready to arrive anyway. As I induced your labor not long before you woke up."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out, she was going to start contracting anytime soon and the person here with her was some crazy doctor who was going to kill her after the babies where born.

"Please." She begged, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Beg all you want to, I need these babies."

"Why?! There mine, you can't take them!" she yelled.

"You can scream all you want; you're in a soundproof basement. No one knows you're here."

He laughed again and the sound sent shivers down Temperance's spine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Booth arrived home just after 7pm; he looked around the house but couldn't find Brennan anywhere. He rang Cam and Angela to see if she was at the lab or had been in, she hadn't.

Booth was pacing the floor and trying to think, he rang the clinic and someone answered. He asked a few questions and discovered Brennan never made it to her appointment and her doctor hadn't been able to get in contact with her either.

Now he was starting to panic and blame himself, telling himself he shouldn't have left her alone in the first place. Booth rang the FBI and reported her missing, a possible kidnapping. He knew he would have loads of agents working with him but that wasn't the point.

Brennan didn't have long. All the killer wanted was there children.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. Labor

Brennan's chest was heaving; she was trying her hardest not to break down into tears. Booth had given her a chance at motherhood and now some crazy doctor wanted to kill her and steal her unborn children.

"Please!" she begged for at least the hundredth time. "You can't do this!"

"I can do what I please… your life is now in my hands. Don't worry Miss Brennan. It's not your life I'm interested in anyway."

"But you're going to steal my babies!"

Finally the tears came and Brennan couldn't hold them back. She knew Booth had no idea where she was, who she was with. She also knew that Booth had no leads on there unborn child snatcher. Now here she was, tied and drugged in his basement while he plotted to kill her and steal their children.

Temperance felt a stab of pain in her stomach; she couldn't believe this madman had induced her labor. She winced and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I work with the FBI. The father of my children is also an FBI agent. If you hurt me or these babies you won't ever see daylight again." She tried to sound threatening but the pain was getting stronger.

"It's about time. Lets see how dilated you are"

He lifted back the duvet covering her body and started to unfasten Brennan's trouser.

"Get off me! I swear to God you stick your hands anywhere they don't belong I will put you down myself and make sure you don't get up!"

The doctor smiled and shook his head.

"Temperance… you're really in no position to threaten me."

He pulled down her trousers and put on a pair of latex gloves.

**BonesBonesBonesBones**

"I don't care what you have to do!" Seeley Booth yelled into his cell phone. "She is missing for Christ's sake. I want the names of every male doctor who has been fired, going back 5 years, especially doctors who worked in maternity. I need to find her before its too late." Booth disconnected the call and slumped into the chair with a heavy sigh. He put his head into his hands and cried.

Angela walked into the room and froze, she didn't want to interrupt Booth at this moment so she left his coffee just outside the door, she would come back in a few minutes anyway.

If he couldn't protect his kids before they where born what hope did he have when they came into the world? He was already telling himself he was a bad father.

"You're a great father" Angela said as she reappeared, it was like she had read his thoughts. He looked up and shook his head. He felt defeated and he had never felt like that before.

"Look at Parker. He adores you."

"Parker isn't in trouble, he is safe. I don't even know where Tempe or the twins are. I can't even protect them while they are still in her womb, let alone when they arrive. I've failed them already."

Angela put a hand on his arm and squeezed in gently.

"I have faith in you. I know you will find them before anything happens. Brennan has faith in you. Find them Booth."

He looked into her eyes and saw the despair, she was just as worried as him and they both cared so much but when it was your own family and you where a FBI agent, you knew the statistics and the usual outcome. You couldn't see the horizon like some families did, you where always ready to expect the worse.

"We've got nothing" Booth said quietly, a tear sailing down his cheek. "I can't save her this time."

Angela raised her eyebrows then scoffed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Booth! I can't believe you."

Booth frowned.

"Would Brennan give up so easily if it was the other way around? No she wouldn't! She would fight, no matter what the outcome. Because she is strong, like you. I know your hurting but push that aside, concentrating on saving your family."

Booth stood up almost knocking Angela off her feet.

"I need that damn list"

She watched him leave the room and smiled.

**BonesBonesBonesBonesBones.**

Brennan knew she was definitely no in labor. The pain was excruciating but the fact she knew someone wanted to take her children as soon as they where born made it almost unbearable. She wanted to keep them inside of her for longer, just so he couldn't get his hands on them.

"Remember the breathing Tempe."

"Go to Hell!" she snarled after another contraction.

"Better out than in, your only going to cause difficulties if you don't push when they want to be pushed. I don't want to slice you open, but I will if you don't do as you're told."

The nice calm doctor that had put her on edge earlier was now the evil doctor who she wanted to run away from, screaming.

"This is going a lot faster than I thought it would." He said to himself.

He wiped some sweat from Brennan's forehead and looked into her eyes. He saw the concern and the pain and look of loss in her eyes. For once she couldn't fight back, she was literally helpless. And she hated that feeling, she couldn't protect her children and that caused her so much pain.

"But I'm prepared. Surgery will be the last option but I will do what's necessary."

Brennan let out a gasp then a whimper. She so badly wanted Booth here, holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be fine and that everything would work out.

But he wasn't here.

**BonesBonesBonesBonesBones.**

"Here's the list your requested Agent Booth. It's a pretty big one."

Booth snatched the papers from the young agent without a glance or a single word of thanks. He didn't have time for pleasantries.

In total there were 3 sheets of paper. Each sheet had at least 10 names on it. Booth let out a sigh. But he had a plan; he had sent Zach back to the lab to collect the things he needed. Of course Hodgins had had to drive him there.

Angela took a sheet of the table and glanced down at it. Just looking at the names made her angry.

"So many names. I can't believe doctors get fired."

"Some get fired for minor mistakes, the littlest mistake-"

"Could cost someone there life." She finished the sentence for him and they smiled at each other. "Maybe that's why Tempe prefers working with the dead."

Booth smiled and went back to his list.

Zach and Jack arrived 20 minutes later, Zach was holding a box in his arms and planted it on the table.

"Everything?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Zach replied pulling out a poster and some push pins.

"Tack it up wherever."

He did as he was told and Angela watched with a bemused look on her face, she had no idea what was going. She glanced at Jack, they smiled and then he shrugged. He wasn't in on the plan either.

Booth handed Zach a piece of paper and he started to push pins into the map that had just been attached to the wall of Booth's new house.

"Done!" he said two minutes later.

Booth walked over and studied it. There wasn't a particular pattern but Booth saw what he needed. He grabbed the list of doctors off the table and looked down quickly at them all.

"Alright squints, we have 3 doctors that live in this around." He pointed to the where the tacks where in the map. "People stick with what they know. One of these 3 is the killer."

"It can't be that simple." Hodgins said. "You're not thinking outside the box Booth."

"There isn't a box. But there will be if we don't find Brennan soon."

Angela lowered her head, she knew what Booth meant by that. She wiped away a tear that was escaping her eye.

"It's not complex. Killers stick to what they know, if they go outside of the box, they become threatened."

"Let's gear up!" Booth shouted, not taking his eyes off Jack. "You guys stay here and look for the complex. I'm going to find Temperance and my babies. 3 doctors, one killer. I'm gonna kill this bastard myself when I get my hands on him."

Jack went to go after Booth but Angela grabbed his arm and shook her head. She knew he needed to do this alone.

"Maybe sometimes it is that simple." She told him.

Jack sighed.

**BonesBonesBonesBonesBones.**

It had been 3 hours since Brennan's first contraction, now they where very frequent and she was in a lot more pain. The doctor didn't want to drug her; instead he just gave her gas and air. This was of some sort of relief but not by much.

"Just relaxed Tempe, wont be long now."

Tears glided down her cheeks and she pushed and panted. This was not how she imagined giving birth. She had imagined Booth, panicking but staying calm, a hospital or being at home. Doctors and nurses tending to her and making her feel comfortable. The feel of Booths hand in hers, the odd kiss on the forehead he would give her. The look in his eyes when the first child came out, happiness, joy, tears.

Not the pain she felt now, not the eager eyes she saw on the doctor. Not in a basement where she was cuffed to a bed and where photographs of his victims where stuck on the wall, in all there glory.

Brennan almost screamed as another contraction hit her, he was telling her to start pushing and she had to, no matter how much she didn't want to. Otherwise her babies' lives would be in danger.

"That's it sweetie, your doing great."

Brennan wanted to rip his head off but she had no choice but to lie there and give birth.

She didn't have much time left…

**BonesBonesBonesBonesBones.**

**A/N – **_I am soooo sorry about the long awaited update, but I have my reasons! Lol. I have been getting ready to move and you know how hectic that can be at times. Will be glad when it's over. _

_I do promise to update sooner as my plan is now coming together for the end of the story…. Don't forget to review! _


	14. Happily ever after ?

One of Brennan's children had now been born and the crazy doctor had taken it away, there was another room in here somewhere. He came back a few minutes later, covered in her blood and sweating. "The baby is fine Temperance, I just need you to keep pushing otherwise this one will die."

Brennan cried in pain, not just because she was in labor but because he had stolen her child and he planned to steal this one too.

"Please." She cried. "I'm not ready."

"It doesn't matter. You're induced, so the baby is ready. You need to keep on pushing."

"What did you to with my baby!?" she screamed.

The doctor gave her some more air and told her to keep breathing; he reassured her that the baby was fine.

"If you don't keep pushing I'm going to remove the baby physically, that will hurt a lot more and put both of you in a lot more danger, it's almost over. Keep pushing."

He was getting angry and Brennan was getting tired, she couldn't go on much longer but he was right. She took some deep breaths and started to push again, trying to ignore the pain and not scream and swear.

"Almost there Temperance, I can see its head!"

Brennan pushed, cried and then screamed as the shoulder came out, she heard a crying that wasn't hers and then a loud noise and the sound of rushing feet, then mostly everything went black…

Agent Wyre kicked open the door and agents rushed into the house, in the lead was Seeley Booth with his gun drawn, they had heard a low scream coming from somewhere and different agents had different places to search, Booth was heading for the basement.

He tried to door and knew it was locked, but he a few kicks later the wood had splintered and he was in, he took out his flashlight and took the steps slowly, one at a time. He could smell the familiar smell of blood and other smells mixed in together, they tickled his nostrils and he got a faint whiff of anesthetic.

"FBI. I'm armed. If anyone is down here identify yourself and come out with your arms up. Any quick movements and I'll shoot."

He heard a muffled crying sound but it sounded like it was coming from a different room and it didn't sound like an adult. Booth was praying that wasn't his baby he could hear.

He was on the 2nd to last step when his light beam came across a light switch; he flicked it on, turned off his torch and stared open mouthed at what looked like a hospital room. Then his sight came across the bed and the woman lying on it. He knew who it was.

Still with his gun drawn he approached quickly and checked for a pulse, she was still alive but slipping in and out of consciousness. He looked down at the blood and the discarded tools. A fiery rage swept up his body and he had never felt so infuriated before. This man was going to pay, severely.

He saw the door at the other end of the basement and approached it cautiously.

"FBI, Come out before I come in and blow out your brain."

He trained his gun on the door and saw the knob slow turning; the doctor came out with a baby in his arms and a scalpel to its neck.

"Agent Booth. Meet your daughter." He smirked and Booth took the safety off his gun.

"I wouldn't do that, before u could even pull the trigger, your child would be dead. Just like the other one."

"You killed my baby?" he said it more calmly than he thought he was capable of doing at this moment in time.

"I didn't, being born killed it. I'm innocent in that death."

"I'm going to kill you." Booth said through gritted teeth.

"Then what have u gained Mr. Booth? One of your children is dead, there mother is almost on that ride too. Killing me won't bring them back. It might make you feel better of course, but wouldn't you rather me suffer?"

Booth frowned, was this guy asking to be arrested and sentenced to death? Booth had no trouble with that whatsoever, he just wanted to shoot him a few times.

"Give me my daughter!" Booth yelled he knew agents where behind him, there guns drawn too, but they wouldn't fire. Not while he had Booth's child in his arms and a scalpel at her neck.

Booth was disgusted. She was so small and innocent, not even 30 minutes old and her life was already in danger. All because he had failed to protect Brennan. And that had also cost the life of his other child.

"If I give her to you, you're just going to arrest me?"

Booth nodded, but then realized something wasn't right. Why was the crazy doctor giving up so easily? He had killed many women and children. He finally got what he wanted, yet he was handing it back to them and handing himself in.

Agent Wyre stepped forward and reached out for the child, Booth's gun was still trained on the doctor so the agent knew he was safe and that if he made any sudden attempts to move, Booth would happily shoot him.

The doctor looked at agent Wyre, with his long goatee and thinning hair he wondered how long the agent had been working for the feds.

The doctor stepped forward.

"You don't need to move, just stretch out your arms."

He stopped and watched as agents where carefully removing Brennan from the room with the help of paramedics. He had done so much damage to so many families, yet he felt no remorse. His own family had been snatched away from him and he just wanted some revenge, to let people feel what it was like to have your heart ripped out and stood on many times. He looked at the little girl in his arms, she was sleeping which wasn't surprising after the struggle of being born. He studied her little nose and ears and looked at the cute little fingers on each hand. His own daughter had looked exactly like that, he had had chance to hold her and kiss her forehead and then she was gone. The doctors saying they couldn't save her, that they had tried there best. But if they had let him in, he would have been able to save his little girl. The daughter and wife he had wished he still had. His wife dying not long after being told the news, her awful sobs coming from a few feet away as he silently wept himself. They told him she had hemorrhaged but he believed she had died of a broken heart. They had spent years trying to conceive and that baby was truly a miracle. Yet she was snatched away by unforeseen forces and so had his wife.

How much more could one man take?

Not 2 weeks later his son from a different marriage ran away, never seen or heard of ever again. Not even to this day, 5 years later. Maybe that had been his fault because he was so distant after his girl's deaths and he hated everyone, he just sat upstairs crying and getting angrier as the days passed.

He felt a warm tear glide down his cheek. He couldn't let another man suffer they way he had… could he?

He looked up and sighed, he handed the baby over to agent Wyre who quickly left the room. He stuck out his hands as an agent approached with handcuffs. If the agents thought this was over, they where very wrong.

As he was led away he looked back at Booth and smirked.

Booth narrowed his eyes; he knew very well this wasn't over. But with his daughter and Brennan safely on the way to the hospital and accompanied by FBI agents, he knew they where in safe hands.

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped toward the dark room where the doctor had been hiding. He knew the body of his other child was in there and he didn't really want to go in, but it was his child after all.

He stepped in and could smell laundry softener and the smell of clean babies. He found the light switch and squinted as the bright light was almost blinding. When his eyes adjusted he saw two incubators and a crib. A baby was lying in the crib, wrapped in a yellow blanket. Booth couldn't step any further into the room, he didn't want to see his dead child's face every time he closed his eyes. But he would have to look, would have to remember what his other baby looked like.

He reached the crib and softly touched the baby, its cheek was still warm and it bought tears to Booths face, he stifled his sobs and looked away for a few seconds, that when he noticed the timer, counting down

He had 60 seconds to get out.

He turned quickly and was about to flee when he heard yet another cry, from behind him. He couldn't believe it. The baby wasn't dead!

He grabbed his child and ran for both there lives, 45 seconds was the time when he had when he looked. He was shouting for every to clear the building and get down, there was a bomb. Agents rushed from every room, some dragging other agents with them, after all; you never leave one of your own behind.

Booth was out into the front yard within seconds but what felt like minutes, he was cradling his child close to his chest, he ducked behind some bushes just as the blast tore the house into pieces. The smoke rising and flames rising fast, debris flying through the air. Booth wasn't bothered if he got hurt, he wouldn't allow anything else to happen to his family.

"Did everyone get out!?" he yelled.

He waited a few seconds and then someone answered.

"Yes sir, but we have agents down and injured!"

Booth came out of his hiding place and looked down, the baby was looking up at him but uninjured, just a bit of soot on its little nose. That's when Booth realized he didn't even know if this was a boy or a girl. He wanted to find out but he had agents and his baby in need of medical care. He heard sirens already close by and he sat on the grass, cradling his pride and joy.

3 days later…

Booth entered the hospital room and smiled at Brennan, she had awoken fully yesterday afternoon and remember her name, where she was born etc. She had asked Booth about their children, he told her they where healthy and in perfect condition, despite being induced weeks early and the events surrounding there birth.

"Its going to be hard explaining to them the situation they where born during huh ?"

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth softly.

"Doesn't matter Seeley. You saved us all."

"I let you all down, you could have all died."

"So could you, he was planning to blow us up, after taking our children Booth. I think you did well, really well in fact. That's why I love you so much."

Booth smiled at her and took her hand in his, they both knew she wouldn't be coming home for at least a week or two, which gave him and the squints plenty of time to get the house sorted.

"I have a surprise for you when you get home."

"Ooh…what?"

Booth shook his head while smiling.

"That would be telling. I do know that Angela and Jack are bringing our babies to us shortly."

As if on cue Angela and Jack entered the room, each holding a baby. Angela passed hers to Brennan and Jack passed his to Booth.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, a beautiful baby girl and a handsome little boy."

"Thought of any names yet?" Jack asked.

Booth and Brennan shook there heads and stared lovingly at there children, then at each other. Then Booth stood up.

"Jack, take my son a second."

Jack did as he was told and looked at Angela, who shrugged but then smiled at the picture of Hodgins holding a baby.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while, but we've been so busy lately then everything spiraled out of control."

Angela stepped forward and took the baby out of Brennan's arm, she knew what Booth was planning to do now.

They watched as he took something out of his pocket.

"I'd get on one knee, but then you wouldn't be able to see me." He joked. Brennan just sat looking confused, she had no idea what was going on.

"Temperance Brennan… Will you marry me?"

Brennan's mouth opened but no words came out, she was in shock.

"I….I….Umm…Booth….Of course I will marry you."

Angela squealed in delight and watched as Booth and Brennan kissed each other.

She handed the baby back to Brennan.

"This is so wonderful and beautiful. You living together, you having two beautiful children, you being engaged and just…your together! I knew it would happen, all along."

Brennan could see how happy Angela was and even Hodgins was grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually…" Jack started "Angela and I have some news of our own."

"Your finally getting divorced and going to marry each other?" Booth said, while taking his son from Hodgins.

"Not quite. Something… a little better." Angela said.

Zach and Cam entered the room and where greeted by everyone until Angela cut them off.

"People! Listen!"

Everyone went quiet and she looked at Hodgins, she wanted him to tell them the news. He took her hand and pulled her closer.

"We're also going to be parents."  
Everyone's mouth dropped open and for a few seconds no one said anything.

"Angela, you're going to be a wonderful mom." Temperance told her.

"God I hope so."

She hugged Jack and he kissed her.

"Ok, guys?" Everyone looked at Cam. "Does this mean we're going to have to make a crèche? Because, I can't loose all of you."

"Tempe isn't coming back to work for at least a year, she needs time off. Also, I'm taking time off to. I want to stay at home with my children and Brennan for as long as possible and cherish every moment."

"Jack and I where thinking of…leaving completely. Well not so much Jack but definitely me."

Everyone nodded, they knew Angela had never really enjoyed her job and had only stayed because of her friend.

"Maybe I could work part time though." She said with a smile.

Everyone started to laugh and hug and the babies where passed around every so often and cooed at and Booth and Brennan where told how beautiful there children where and that they where so lucky.

Booth looked at Brennan, they where indeed lucky.

Very lucky.

**The End**

**A/N-** Awwww, cute! Booth and Brennan babies, adorable or what ? Sorry this chapter has been so long, had to make sure it was good and had a happy ending because they both have had a lot of heartache and I couldn't give them any more lol. Plus I'm moved and all sorted so yay to that.

I wonder if they live happily ever after though….

R&R please, let me know if you would like a sequel in the near future and what you thought of the story, not just this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing it anyway.

Bye….for now ;)

xx


End file.
